Wanna Be Highschool
by Can You Save Me
Summary: Tentang dua sahabat yang harus terus terikat dengan kesakitan. Peraturan dan permainan Wanna Be High School, yang membuat mereka harus mendapatkan neraka. Sedangkan mereka para pengusa hanya mempermainkan mereka terus. Hingga seseorang dari masa lalu si kedua sahabat datang merubahnya. ongniel ong seongwoo kang daniel minhyunbin howons hwang minhyun kwon hyunbin kim jaehwan sewoon.
1. chapter 1

Produce 101 Season 2

X

Wanna One

Kang Daniel X Ong Seongwoo

Kwon Hyunbin X Hwang Minhyun

Kim Jaehwan X Jung Sewoon

OngNiel! MinHyunBin! Howons! AU! BL!

Happy Reading~

Prologue

Siapa yang tak mengenal Wanna Be High School? Sekolah menegah atas yang sudah cukup terkenal seantero korea. Yah mungking kita bisa membandingkannya dengan SOPA atau Hanlim, yang sudah cukup terkenal secara internasional. Wanna Be cukup berbeda dengan SOPA ataupun Hanlim yang merupakan sekolah seni, yang didalamnya terdapat cukup banyak artis. Karna di Wanna Be, kita akan menemukan banyak sekali visual tampan maupun cantik, anak anak yang cerdas, juga sebagian besar dari mereka adalah anak dari para chaebol.

Woah sesuatu yang keren bukan? Haha. Tidak. Tidak sama sekali, kenapa? Karna hanya dengan tiga komponen berbeda tadi, sudah dapat membuat hidup mu berubah 360. Dengan banyaknya visualis, anak anak chaebol mapun cerdas, pasti akan menjadi neraka bagi siswa biasa seperti mereka. Siapa mereka? Mereka yang hanya terlahir dari keluarga biasa, walaupun mereka yang terlahir dari keluarga biasa memiliki visual yang bagus, ataupun kecerdasannya yang diatasa rata rata. Itu semua tidak akan mengubah nasib mereka di Wanna Be High School.

 **C H A P 1**

"Sewoon, sudah hyung bilang! Ketika ada yang menindas mu, melawan lah sedikit!" namja dengan tinggi 181cm itu terus saja mengomel pada namja yang sedang diobati perawat UKS didepannya.

"Minhyun, teman mu ini sedang kesakitan. Jadi diamlah sedikit." perawat tadi berujar, jengah dengan ocehan namja ber tag name Hwang Minhyun itu.

"Tapi ssaem di—"

"Sudahlah hyung, lagi pula ini tidak sakit. Ini hanya luka pukulan biasa." sewoon memberikan cengirannya.

"Tidak sakit endas mu! Ini sudah kasus mu yang ke tiga minggu ini jung sewoon!" entah kenapa tapi minhyun menjadi sedikit tersulut dengan kata kata sewoon.

"Hyung jangan bodoh! Memangnya aku tak tau, kau juga sering ditindas oleh mereka. Bahkan lebih parah dari ku." minhyun terdiam, apa yang baru saja dikatakan adik tingkatnya tadi benar.

 **Flashback**

"Oi, minhyun." minhyun yang sedang membantu salah satu adik kelasnya Kwon Hyunbin untuk mengerjakan ulangan Hariannya yang terlewat tergannggu oleh sebuah panggilan.

Itu kang Daniel. Salah satu adik tingkatnya juga, hanya berbeda satu tahun dengannya. Dia salah satu penguasa Wanna Be High School, bersama si Kwon yang sedang ada didepannya dan juga Kim jaehwan, teman sekelas Daniel. Jika sudah begini, pasti sesuatu akan terjadi padanya. Sudah seharusnya ia menolak perintah Hong ssaem untuk menggantikannya hari ini.

"Kau dipanggil oleh Hong Ssaem." minhyun tak menggubris, dia kembali melihat kerja hyunbin yang sekarang malah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

"Jangan bodoh kang daniel. Hong ssaem menyuruhku menggantikannya karna dia tak hadir hari ini." daniel bertepuk tangan, terdengar nyaring ditengah tengah kelas megah yang saat ini tinggal tersisa mereka saja.

"Wah wah wah, hwang minhyun berani memanggil ku bodoh hm?" daniel memegang kerah belakang minhyun, membuat minhyun sedikit terceikik karnanya. Daniel menarik minhyun keluar kelas masih dengan posisi tadi.

Huh? Astaga! Seseorang dibalik rak majalah didepan koridor terlihat sedang menahan napasnya melihat kejadian tadi.

"Le-paskanh." minhyun terus meronta, tapi namja dengan surai coklat terang itu tak sedikit pun menggubrisnya.

Mereka sudah samapai didepan gerbang koridor utana. Huh? Dasar si kang gila. Dia terus menyeretnya dari lantai dua, kelas anak tingkat satu bernaung sampai ke depan gerbang koridor utama, itu jauh man.

"Ohok ohok." minhyun terbatuk saat daniel melepas pegangan lengannya tadi. Minhyun masih terbatuk dengan napas yang terengah. Ia sedikit membungkukan badannya untuk menetralkan sedikit rasa sesak didadanya.

Tanpa perlu waktu lama, tubuh minhyun sudah menggelinding kedepan. Dengan sikutnya yang menggores pada salah satu besi disana. Siapa lagi yang mendorongnya, selain si beruang laknat itu.

"Jae! Giliran mu!" daniel berteriak sambil sedikit mendongkak ke lantai atas. Minhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama, mendongkak ke atas, bukan berteriak.

Dan..

Zres!!

Lelaki di atas tadi, atau lebih tepatnya Kim Jaehwan. Mengujani minhyun yang sedang terduduk dengan air hitam yang bau dengan setumpuk sampah didalamnya. Oh shit! Itu air got man! Dari mana mereka mendapatkan itu? Entahlah.

"A ah." minhyun sedikit bergumam saat cairan bau tadi tepat mengenai wajahnya.

Tak lama, terdengar tawa menggelgar dari tiga namja disana. "Hahahaha lihat dia, seperti orang bodoh."

"Dasar pecundang." cibir salah satu dari mereka ketika melewati tubuh minhyun.

"Kau mau kemana kwon? Ulangan mu belum selesai." minhyung memegang pergelangan tangan kanan hyunbin ketika namja yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu melewatinya begitu saja.

"Lepaskan." hyunbin menarik lengannya dengan sekali hentakan, lalu menendang tubuh minhyun.

Minhyun berdiri dengan seragamnya yang sudah tak utuh. Dia memandang dua mobil lamborgini dan satu motor sport yang baru saja keluar dari gedung parkir. Minhyun menghela napas melihat dirinya sekarang, kenapa ia bisa selemah ini?

Minhyun berjalan kembali ke kelas hyunbin. Untungnya sekarang sudah tiga jam dari jam pulang seharusnya, gedung utama sudah kosong. Mereka yang masih ada disekolah kebanyakan berada di kantin atau gedung clun eskhul maupun lapang basket indoor dan taman belakang sekolah.

"Ash." minhyun sedikit mengeram ketika rasa sakit menjalar disikut kirinya.

"Sial! Luka goresan ini akan membengkak berkat cairan penuh bakteri tadi, dasar sampah." minhyun terus menyeret kakinya ke arah ruang kesehatan.

"Payah. Minhyun, kau bodoh sekali. Para penjaga pasti sudah pulang jam segini." minhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri saat sampai di ruang uks yang sudah terkunci. Sekelebat ingatan melintas dibenaknya.

"Oh! Ulangannya!" ia sesegera mungkin berlari menuju kelas X-6.

Kertas ulangannya masih disana. Lengkap dengan nama kwon hyunbin. Dari 25 soal dan bocah tadi baru menjawab 11 soal, itupun secara random.

Minhyun segera mengeluarkan benda persegi yang cukup tebal, berbeda dengan benda persegi lainnya yang terlihat lebih pipih. Ponselnya ini adalah ponsel jadul peninggalan ayahnya empat tahun lalu.

'A annyeong ssaem."

'Ah! Minhyun, bagaiman ulangannya?'

'Maaf ssaem, hyunbin.. Kabur lagi.'

'Dasar! Anak itu, berapa soal yang ia jawab?'

'Se sebelas ssaem!'

'Hmm, lumayan bagus. Biasanya dia hanya menjawab 10 soal.'

'Ssaem.'

'Ya hwang? Ada masalah?'

Ingin sekali minhyun berujar ya pada orang disebrang sana. Tapi ia masih belum memiliki keberanian yang cukup.

'A apa kau tak marah karna aku gagal menggantikan mu?'

'Hahaha.' terdengar tawa yang cukup nyaring disebrang sana.

'Kau bercanda hwang minhyun? Justru itu kabar baik, hyunbin berhasil mengerjakan 11 soal adalah kabar baik. Biasanya jika dengan ssaem dia hanya akan mengerjakan 10 soal minhyun, kau sudah menjalankan tugas mu dengan baik.'

'A ah. Syukurlah..'

 **End Flashback**

Minhyun masih terdiam mengingat kejadian dua hari lalu. Kenapa sewoon bisq tau? Jangan jangan dia melihat semuanya.

Minhyun menatap sewoon dalam dalam. Sewoon yang malas terus terusan ditatap akhirnya angkat bicara. "Iya aku melihat semuanya, puas?" Minhyun membolakan matanya mendengar penuturan sewoon.

"Kenapa kalian tidak lapor pada walikelas atau kepsek saja sih?" tanya perawat im sambil membereskan kotak P3Knya.

"Kau tau sendiri kan ssaem, kita berdua adalah anak beasiswa. Jika kita lapor kan mereka para anak cebol yang ada kita yang ditendang dari sini." jawab minhyun sarkastik walau ada benarnya.

"Yah.. Terkadang hidup memang tak adil." balas perawat im.

"Sewoon, kau diam saja disini sampai jam pulang. Aku akan kembali ke kelas, pulangnya kau tunggu aku." sewoon mengangguk mengiyakan penuturan minhyun.

Minhyun berjalan meninggakan ruang kesehatan dan saat ia berjalan dikoridor lantai satu banyak yang memandangnya jijik, tapi banyak juga yang memandangnya iba.

"Ck, jika mereka iba kepada ku kenapa mereka hanya diam saja? Payah."

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wanna Be High School**

 **Kang Daniel X Ong Seongwoo**

 **Kwon Hyunbin X Hwang Minhyun**

 **Kim Jaehwan X Jung Sewoon**

 **NielOng - Minhyunbin - Howons**

Disclaimer : Setiap member hanya milik tuhan, keluarganya, juga masing masing dari mereka. Author hanya memiliki jalannya cerita.

Gendre :

Fan Fiction - Bromance - Friendship - Action

Warn :

School Life - OOC - AU - Boys Love (BxB)

Ratting : M untuk Action. _( Mohon kebijakannya)_

Happy Reading

Sewoon memandang luka luka disekujur tubuhnya. Lagi lagi ia hanya diam saat mereka memperlakukannya semena mena.

 **Flashback**

Setelah jam istirahat kelasnya kosong. Sewoon bosan, dia tidak memiliki teman lain selain minhyun. Sewoon merasa sepasang mata disudut kelasnya terus memperhatikan dia.

"Ck, untuk apa si kim itu memperhatikan ku?" gumam sewoon sambil menangkup wajahnya dan memperhatikan keadaan diluar kelasnya. Sungguh, sekolah ini memang tak bisa lebih buruk lagi dari neraka baginya.

Ah!

Sebuah ide melintas dibenaknya. Kenapa dia tidak keruang musik saja, itu kebiasaannya sejak dulu. Melarikan diri ke klub musik untuk menenangkan diri. Sewoon berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan sejenak kegilaan didalam kelas. Beberapa siswa memandangnya heran.

"Mau kemana dia?"

"Paling dia melarikan diri ke kelas XII-1 atau ke klub musik."

Sewoon berjalan keluar dari gedung utama menuju gedung klub eskhul. Cukup jauh dari kelasnya, tapi tak apa. Toh gurunya tidak akan datang sampai jam pulang nanti. Tak akan ada yang mencarinya selain minhyun.

Klub musik kosong. Keberuntungan tersendiri bagi seorang jung sewoon. Sewoon melangkahkan kakinya kedalam, mendekati gitar yang disediakan sekolahnya itu. Ia mulai memetik senar demi senar, menghasil musik yang harmoni dan enak untuk didengar. Sewoon memang menguasi alat musik yang satu ini, sekolah juga sudah mengakui bakatnya yang satu ini. Namun tetap saja, itu tak akan mengubah kehidupannya di Wanna Be High School.

Kret~

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang terkunci. Sewoon menengokan kepalanya kebelakang dan, sial! Itu kwon hyunbin, teman seangkatannya. Dan kim Jaehwan, salah satu kakak tingkatnya.

"Pasti si kim mingyu pelakunya." batin sewoon. Memang benar, mingyu itu selalu menerima perintah dari para berandalan sekolah hanya dengan iming iming game. Dasar maniak game.

"Wah wah wah, hyung. Kau tak takut posisi mu di rebut dia, permainan gitarnya lumayan loh." hyunbin angkat bicara.

"Cih, masih jauh aku kemana mana." jaehwan menjawab sambil sedikit mendelik kearah sewoon yang masih terdiam menatap mereka.

"Hey hyung, aku baru sadar kalau mukanya mirip ponyo."

"Hahaha. Kau benar, mukanya mirip ponyo." sewoon sebenarnya sudah ingin menyumpal mulut dua orang didepannya ini, ia paling tidak suka bila sudah dimiripkan dengan karakter ponyo itu.

"Jung sewoon. Hanya anak dari seorang Supir bis umum dan ibu yang bahkan sudah sekarat. Di terima di Wanna Be High School hanya karna kemampuan bermusik dan olah vokalnya." jaehwan menjambak rambut sewoon hingga dia mampu melihat wajah sewoon dengan jelas. Jaehwan tersenyum miring, senyum dimata semua siswa terlihat seperti psikopat.

"Setidaknya aku bukan pecundang seperti mu." lirih sewoon namun masih dapat dipastikan terdengar dua namja lainnya di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Hahaha. Dia bilang kau pecundang hyung." tawa hyunbin menggelegar.

Bruk!

Jaehwan membanting tubuh sewoon lewat jambakannya tadi. Membuat tubuh sewoo tersungkur kelantai. Jaehwan menarik kerah yang lebih muda. "Kau bilang apa? Aku? Pecundang? Huh, jangan harap." jaehwan menampar wajah sewoon tanpa perasaan. Kemudian berdiri dan menendangnya beberapa kali.

Sewoon masih diam tanpa sedikitpun memberi tanda tanda akan memberi perlawanan. Jaehwan menarik seragam adik tingkatnya itu hingga mereka sama sama berdiri. "Anak rendahan seperti ku tidak pantas mendapatkan surganya Wanna Be. Kau! Hanya pantas mendapatkan neraka!!" jaehwan berbisik disamping telinga sewoon. Oh? Tunggu. Yang tadi tidak bisa kita sebut berbisik, karna nyatanya jaehwan baru saja berteriak.

Jaehwan memberi beberapa bogeman diperut dan muka sewoon. Meninggalkan berkas biru karna memar dan sedikit bercak darah dibeberapa bagian seragam sewoon.

"Kwon! Aku sudah selesai, kau tak mau melakukan sesuatu?" jaehwan berjalan kearah hyunbin yanh sedari tadi hanya menonton.

"Kita kunci saja dia disini." jawan hyunbin sambil keluar klub musik dan mengunci ruangan itu dari luar. Dari mana dia dapat kuncinya? Dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau hanya dalam sekejap.

Sewoon merintih menahan rasa sakitnya. Sewoon mendongkak kearah atas sudut ruang klun musik. Oh shit! Kamera disana mati! Sekolah macam apa ini?! Menyebalkan. Bagaimana ia bisa keluar jika begini?!

Bel tanda masuk jam terakhir berbunyi. Sudah dua jam sewoon berdiam diri disini, hanya mengetuk pintu klub musik dari dalam. Tak ada niatan untuk berteriak karna dia sudah lelah menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

Minhyun berjalan kearah ruang musik dengan terburu buru. Dia baru saja dari kelas X-2, mereka mengatakan jika sewoon baru saja keluar kelas. Sial, itu sudah dua jam yang lalu. Jika begini, pasti terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Beberapa meter sebelum benar benar sampai didepan ruang klub musik, minhyun mendengar suara ketukan. Dengan tergesa, ia segera berlari dan mencoba untuk mebuka pintu ruang musik.

Sial!

Pintunya terkunci.

"Sewoon! Jung sewoon! Kau didalam?!" minhyun dengan tak sabaran balik mengetuk ngetuk ruang klub musik.

"I iya, hyung."

"Cih, pasti ini ulah bocah bocah sialan itu." minhyun berpikir sejenak, ia memang anak musik. Tapi dia tak punya kunci ruang musik, ketua dia juga sedang ada ulangan di jam terakhir ini. Tak ada cara lain, ia harus mendobrak pintu ini.

Tapi bagaimana jika rusak? Ia tak punya cukup uang untuk membenarkan pintunya. Arghh! Masa bodo, keadaan sewoon disana pasti sudah tidak baik baik saja, ia tidak akan sempat jika harus minta bantuan.

"Sewoon! Menyingkirlah! Aku akan masuk!!" mendengar intruksi minhyun, sewoon akhirnya bergeser menjauh dari pintu. Sampai di percobaan minhyun yang ke empat, Pintu berhasil terbuka.

"Ck, cepat naik ke punggung ku."

"T tapi hyung?"

"Naik."

 **End Flashback**

"Huh.. Andai aku bisa lebih berani." cicit sewoon.

"Aku akan menunggu minhyun hyung saja." ujarnya entah pada apa, sampai tak lama ia tertidur.

Kelas minhyun memang sedang kosong sekarang. Jadi ia putuskan untuk berdiam diri dikantin dengan segelas cola didepannya. Kantin juga sedang dalam keadaan yang riuh karna hampir semua kelas sedang dalam keadaan yang sama, para ssaem sedah mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Minhyun terduduk sendiri disalah satu sudut kantin yang mengarah langsung kearah gerbang masuk sekolahnya. Gedung kantin memang cukup dekat dengan gedung utama dan gerbang masuk sekolah.

Minhyun sama sekali tak terganggu dengan berisiknya kantin. Justru pikirannya sedang melayang membayangkan nasibnya di Wanna Be. Bagaimana agar ia dapat terbebas dari siksaan ini?

Diteguknya cola tadi guna menetralkan kembali pikirannya. Ugh! Kenapa harus ada makhluk seperti tiga bandit itu di Wanna Be. Mungkin jika tiga makhluk itu musnah, hidupnya tak akan sesengsara ini.

Minhyun kembali memalingkan pandangannya dari kaleng cola ke jendela yang mengarah pada gerbang masuk tadi. Matanya membola seakan minta keluar. Minhyun mengucek kedua matanya, dan hasilnya sama. Sosok yang baru saja memasuki sekolahnya adalah sosok bedebah yang dia kenal semasa di Produce Junior High School.

Mau apa dia kemari? Apa.. Jangan jangan dia akan bersekolah di Wanna Be? Oh shit! Ini gila, jangan sampai itu terjadi. Oh tuhan, lengkap sudah penderitaannya di Wanna Be.

Dengan tergesa, ia segera berlari meninggakan kantin dan menuju ruang kesehatan.

 **TBC**


End file.
